


Letting Go

by devotedtodean



Series: Letting Go [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Cock Worship, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Older Jared, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Jensen, Top Jensen, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is forty one years old, the managing director and chief shareholder of one of the biggest software companies in the world. With thousands of employees in his New York office alone all ready to do as he asks with a click of his fingers. He is hard and ruthless and well known for his no nonsense attitude. What people don't know however is that Jared likes to be fucked, hard. He likes to be told what he can and can't do and longs to get into the headspace that will allow him just a little peace. His boyfriend is there for him at these times, his nineteen year old boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OLGA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLGA/gifts).



> Once again I don't own the gorgeous guys I just like playing with them in my head.
> 
> My thanks to Olga for this amazing prompt, I couldn't wait to write it!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos appreciated and as always I will do my best to reply to any comments you are kind enough to leave.
> 
> Thankyou
> 
> xoxo

 

 

"Not now!" He shouted as someone had the cheek to knock on his closed office door after he had specifically told his PA he did not want to be bothered for the next half hour. The door opened anyway and Jared looked up angrily, ready to tear the person a new ass hole.

"Is that any way to greet me sweetheart?"

His face broke into a soft smile. "Jen. Oh boy am I glad to see you hunny."

"Bad day Jay?" The young blonde sauntered towards the large desk and balanced his jean clad ass on the corner. He reached out and tenderly carded his fingers through his lover's long chestnut hair.

"Mmmmm." He loved it when Jensen shortened his name, he was the only one that could get away with it. "Probably no worse than usual but much better now you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too. A week is a long time to be away from you, even if I was with my family."

Jared almost purred as Jen's fingers brushed his neck. "I thought you were going to be gone another week?"

"Yeah, well...when I spoke to you on Wednesday you sounded like you needed me sweetheart."

Jared pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. Jensen stood too, a good three inches shorter than Jared but still tall at six feet one. "C'mere Jay." At just nineteen Jensen's voice was deep, commanding and Jared stepped forward quickly into the blonde's arms. He rested his forehead on Jen's shoulder and sighed deeply as strong arms wrapped behind his back, holding him tight. "I'm going to take you home now." Jensen said firmly and Jared didn't bother to argue, even though he had planned to work for at least another hour. He loosened Jared's tie and picked up the bespoke suit jacket from the back of the man's chair to pass it to him.

Stepping back to let Jared leave the office first, he saw him straighten his back and he was once again Jared Padalecki, Managing Director, in front of his employees. Jensen trailed behind him, looking every inch the obedient boyfriend.

They got out of the elevator at the parking level and Jared saw that Jensen had already called for his car and driver to be ready. Cliff climbed out of the car and opened the rear door. "Good evening Mr Padalecki. Are you and Mr Ackles going home Sir?"

"Yes Cliff." Jared replied as Jensen got in before him and slid across the leather seat to leave room for his lover.

 

They travelled in silence but Jensen held Jared's hand tightly in his between them, resting out of view on the seat. Twenty minutes later Cliff opened the door to let them out and they hurried into the large apartment complex and into the elevator. Jensen pushed the button for the penthouse. "When we get in I want you to go straight to the bedroom and undress Jay. Then lie down, I'll be in soon."

"But I need a shower hunni..."

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Jared.." His tone of voice was a warning _do as you are told!_

Jared dropped his eye line. "Yes, of course Jensen."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Jensen waited ten minutes before following Jared into the bedroom and as instructed Jared was laying naked in the centre of their large bed, his tanned skin standing out against the stark white sheets and pillow cases. Jensen could see the tension rippling through his boyfriends muscular body and sighed. It had been a good idea for him to come home early. Jay hadn't said that he needed him but Jensen had been with the older man for a year and had learnt to read him pretty well, even over the phone.

Jared's eyes followed Jensen into the room and he watched as the teen took off his jacket and began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. "How long has it been this bad?" Jen asked him and Jared couldn't  lie to him. He closed his eyes and said quietly;

"Three or four days."

Jensen wasn't  angry but he was concerned. "And you were going to carry on like this for another week? Why sweetheart?" He came to sit beside Jared on the bed.

"I didn't want you to worry. You haven't seen your mom in so long Jen..."

"Jay, we've discussed this. You are my top priority, if you need me, you tell me." Jensen stroked Jared's hair back from his face. "You're forty one years old, I shouldn't have to remind you of these things."

Jared opened his eyes and tears were shining in the hazel depths. "I'm sorry Jensen."

"It's ok Jay, but you know I will have to punish you don't you?" The blonde brought a hand to rest on Jared's lightly stubbled jaw.

Nodding slowly Jared gulped but gave his lover a soft smile. "Yes....please."

Returning his smile Jen told him, "On your knees Jay."

Jared turned over onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Jensen. He was shivering in anticipation.

"I think ten is suitable don't you sweetheart?"

The brunette's head dropped down to his chest. "Yes Jen." He murmered.

 

The first slap was hard and it stung enough for Jared to yelp. By the fourth strike tears were rolling down Jared's cheeks. "Do you need to use your safe word?" Jensen asked him, stilling his hand. Jared shook his head fervently so Jensen continued. When Jen had finished the spanking, Jared's cock was hanging heavy between his legs and he was keening.

"You've been so good Jay." Jensen gently stroked his palm over the raw skin of Jared's ass. "Done so well sweetheart, would you like to cum now?"

Jared was nodding again. "Please..yes please. I need to cum Jen." He whimpered.

"Lie on your back again." Jen instructed him and Jared did it quickly, wincing when the tender skin of his buttocks scraped on the sheets.

Jensen took Jared's hard cock in his hand and at this first contact Jay grunts out "Yes!" The young man ran his thumb through the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from the slit and spread it over the rest of the head before starting to jack Jared steadily with a firm grip. His other hand moved to tug on his boyfriend's balls, it was just the wrong side of painful but he knew this was what Jared needed. "Jen!...Jen! So close..."

Jen moved his closed fist quicker now, twisting his wrist and squeezing and Jared bucked up and tipped his head back into the soft feather pillows, his fists twisted into the sheets as he cried out " Fuck!" and came, his whole body convulsing. His stomach was striped in the pearly liquid and it ran over Jen's knuckles too. Jensen stroked him until every last drop was wrung from his body and he was laying boneless on the sheets, his eyes closed. His body was truly relaxed for the first time in days and it's because Jensen knows exactly what he needs.

Jared felt Jen's weight leave the bed and he dragged his eyes open. The first thing he saw was his lover's large cock tenting the material of his charcoal grey jeans, then he looked up to the blonde's face and saw the beautiful wide green eyes looking back at him. Jen knew what Jay was thinking and shook his head. "It's ok sweetheart. Get some sleep. I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll come to bed."

Smiling gratefully up at Jen, Jared closed his eyes again. He wasn't usually a selfish lover but he was so tired and wrung out. He'd make it up to Jensen in the morning.

 

Switching the shower setting to a manageable hot but not skin burning, Jensen striped off his clothes and climbed in to stand directly under the spray. He wrapped his hand around the bottom of his erection leaving easily enough room on the shaft for his second hand. He smiled to himself. Jared loved his huge cock, fucking worshipped the thing like its all his dreams come true. He would have fucked Jay tonight but the older man had needed relief and quickly. The spanking had certainly helped Jared to relax enough to cum in just a few minutes and although tonight was all about giving Jared what he needed Jen couldn't help getting hard as he saw the gorgeous older man coming apart.

Pouring some shower gel into his hand Jen soaped up his hard cock, his hand barely fitting around the girth of the meaty member. He ran his fingers over the sensitive head and groaned at the sensation. He didn't really have time to enjoy teasing himself to completion, he wanted to get back to Jared and make sure he was ok, so he wrapped both hands over his cock, shower gel slicking the way for him to fuck into his fists quickly. "Oh fuck!" He muttered quietly as his balls drew tight to him and his thighs trembled. "Nnnggghhh!" His orgasm struck and he gritted his teeth while he worked himself through it. He took several deep breaths and then finished showering as fast as he could.

On entering the bedroom he saw Jared was asleep, curled up on his right side. A loving smile curled Jensen's lips.

Many people had thought that he was just a gold digging tramp when he and Jared had first started dating, after all Jared was more than twice his age and exceedingly wealthy whereas he was an eighteen year old college student and bus boy. But for Jen it had been lust, if not exactly love, at first sight. He hadn't known Jay's age or what his job was, he'd just seen a really hot guy laughing and flirting with him. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find out that Jared much preferred to bottom, especially with the fact that Jensen's giant cock had had previous lover's wary about letting him top, but Jared loved nothing more than being split opened and filled by Jen.

It wasn't until a few months into their relationship that Jensen had figured out that Jared required something more. At work he was the typical Alpha male, he had to be. He commanded respect at all times and his orders were carried out swiftly, sometimes before they'd finished leaving his mouth. But being in constant control took such a toll on the man that just getting fucked sometimes wasn't enough. He needed his control taken away for a while, he needed to let go. Jensen had been happy to help him with that too. That's when he had fallen in love, he'd seen the real Jared, the man behind the mask and it was that Jared trusted him enough to show Jen who he was that cemented their relationship.

 Jen slipped into bed behind his lover and lay spooned behind the larger man, kissing his shoulder softly. Jared would sleep for hours now, undisturbed and totally at peace.

 

 

Jared yawned. He opened one eye to check the time; six am. He'd slept solidly for ten hours and the reason why was still curled up behind him. Smiling he began to turn over and Jensen grunted and rolled onto his back. Jared pulled the covers back to expose his boyfriend's half hard cock, already larger than the average man's at full mast. He felt bad that he had left Jensen to get himself off the previous evening but Jay was horny again too. "Jen? Are you awake?" Jared asked softly as he started to stroke Jen's dick.

Jensen's voice was deep, his throat dry with sleep. "Oh I'm awake sweetheart."

Jared started to rut his own hard cock against the soft fair hairs of the blonde's thigh. "Need you to fuck me Jen."

Sitting up enough to brace himself on his elbows Jen looked at Jared. "I will. But first you're gonna suck my cock." The brunette licked his lips as Jensen sat up more to rest his back against the headboard of the bed and spread his legs for Jared to kneel between them.

He couldn't take more than half of Jen's cock into his throat and even that was with a struggle but Jensen never expected to be deep throated. What he did love was for Jared to use his hand on his long dick as he licked and sucked at the large round head of his cock. Jared's hands were larger than his own and wrapped more comfortably around his thick shaft. Occasionally Jay lowered his mouth as far as he could and sucked up hard making Jensen's hips jump but it was when Jared's talented tongue swept around the edge of his cock head, flicking over the ridge and dipping into his slit that Jensen moaned "Jesus sweetheart, I've missed this," and grabbed a fistful of Jared's long hair. Jared hummed around him by way of an answer and ran his fingers over the teens shaven sac, caressing the smooth skin as his tongue teased Jensen's dick.

"Now? Please?" Jared whispered.

"Yes Jay." Jensen let go of the older man's hair. "Lie down."

When Jared was laid on his back Jensen picked up the lube from the night stand. Jared's long legs spread wide and Jen lay beside him spreading the lube over his fingers to warm it a little. As his fingers began to circle Jared's rim Jensen kissed him, biting and tugging gently on his lower lip. Jay moaned into his lover's mouth as two fingers breached his hole. "Ohhh."

"You're tight sweetheart." The blonde growled. "You haven't played back here all week have you?" He thrust his slippery fingers deeper.

"N...no. Wanted to...to wait for you." Jared panted.

Jensen crooked his fingers and Jay cried out when his prostate was struck. His cock lay hard and forgotten against his stomach, pre-cum dribbling freely onto his lower abs. "Fuck! Jen I'm ready..."

"Not yet, you're still too tight for my cock Jay, need to open you up more." Jensen pulled out his fingers to add more lube and Jared whined until he felt three fingers stretching his rim and pushing into him. Jen moved between his legs then and raised Jared's left leg to rest on his shoulder. His digits widened the way for his large cock and Jared moaned loudly, his dick jumping and leaking more pre-cum.

"Jen...God! Please hunny..."

Leaving Jared's leg on his shoulder Jen pumped the man's cock a few times and watched it twitch in his palm. Quickly slathering a large amount of lube onto his own cock he lined himself up as Jared palmed his own balls and pulled them up for Jen to get a better view. "Fuckin' love this tight little hole Jay." He rubbed the tip of his erection over the puckered skin. "I'm gonna stuff it so full of cock now."

When he was halfway buried inside the bigger man Jensen had to begin to move in short thrusts to widen the way. It took a while until he was fully seated as Jay was a lot tighter than he was a week ago cos they usually fucked at least once a day. Once his whole dick was encased in Jay's heat he stilled, not only for his lover's benefit but to bring himself back from hitting the edge too early. He kissed Jared's thigh. "I love you Jay."

Jared looked up at the gorgeous young blonde and still didn't know how he'd been lucky enough to find him. "I love you too."

Jensen started to move then, withdrawing slowly until only the wide head of his cock was keeping Jared's hole open and then smoothly gliding back in. "Fuck Jen...I love your cock, so fuckin' big. I can feel every inch of you." Jared placed a palm to his stomach as if he could feel Jensen's cock filling him up from the outside.

"God Jay..feel so good, so tight." The teen gasped as his thrusts became a little faster. He let the leg over his shoulder free and pulled on Jared's hips until his boyfriend's ass were snug against his crotch and the long legs were draped over Jen's thighs. His hips snapped up making sure he was fucking deep into Jay and he was crying out Jensen's name as the thick cock was thrust against his sweet spot. "Love me filling you up don't you sweetheart." Jen growled as his fingers tightened on the brunette's hips. "Such a slut for my cock baby aren't you? Tell me, tell me what you are..."

"I'm..oh..fuck!" Jared writhed as his prostate was struck again. "I'm a cock slut. I'm your cock slut"

"Gonna fuck you harder now and your gonna cum when I tell you to." It wasn't a question it was an order and Jared purred.

"Yes, yes. Harder Jen."

The next thrust threw Jared's hips into the air and Jensen squeezed him tight, sure to leave bruises as he fucked him hard and fast, spearing him deeply. God he was so close but he wasn't going to finish before Jared, he wanted to feel Jared's ass clamp down on him when the older man came. He could see Jared's dick bouncing with each of his thrusts. It looked hard and painful, Jared was ready. "Now Jay," he growled and wrapped a hand over the leaking cock. Jared howled, he threw his head back and actually howled as he fell apart. Cum soaked his chest and neck as his fingers clawed at the bed sheets. "Jen!"

"I'm with you sweetheart, I'm right here." Jen had slowed his pace to bring Jared through his orgasm but his cock was ensnared in a hot velvet vice now and with just a few more thrusts he found his own release deep inside his lover. "Fuck fuck..ohhh Jay..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"I need to shower." Jared groaned as he swung his legs round to sit on the side of the bed.

"Oh no." Jensen was still lying down. His head resting on his hands where his fingers were threaded together, his elbows at right angles. It was a _just had great sex_ pose. "You are going to go to work with my cum still leaking from your ass." He grinned.

Jared looked horrified. "But Jen...I stink of sex and lube."

"And me. You smell like me Jay. So, you are going to go to work and have your meetings, sign papers and tell people what to do and all the while my cum while be soaking your boxers."

"Can I at least wash my own cum off my chest?"

Jensen laughed. "You can wash everywhere but your ass sweetheart."

Jared went into the bathroom muttering something under his breath and Jen laughed again. He stretched and rolled from the bed. Walking over to the dresser he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and shrugged them on. "C'mon Jay, quit hoggin' the bathroom, I gotta piss."

The door opened and Jared reappeared. "You didn't wipe me away did you?" The teen asked.

"No." Jared replied sulkily as he retrieved clean underwear. He bent to put a foot into the boxers and suddenly a finger slid into his ass. "Fuck! Jensen! What the hell?"

"Just checkin' Jay." Jrnsen drawled as he let his finger explore a little longer. Jared moaned and tried to push back against the digit but then it was gone.

"Jennnnn..." The older man whined. He turned around and Jensen could see his cock had started to chub up. Pulling the tall brunette towards him with one hand at the nape of his neck, Jensen kissed him, softly and sweetly. He pressed his own naked torso to his lover's but when Jay's hand cupped his ass to pull him closer he smiled against the older man's mouth.

"Uh uh sweetheart. You have to go to work and I'm going to meet Chris this morning." Jared stared at Jensen unbelievingly and then looked down at his own hard cock. "If you behave and don't jerk off I might bring you a surprise later." The blonde teased. Jared mumbled something Jensen couldn't quite hear again and pulled his boxers up.

 

 

Jared had been paranoid all morning. He had used extra deodorant and after shave but he could still see people sniffing when they were near him. Sex. He reeked of it. In his ten a.m meeting he had stayed as far away as he possibly could from the other people in the board room, sitting stock still at the end of the large oval table, looking every inch the professional. No one could tell he had his teenage boyfriends cum dripping from his ass hole.

Walking back to his office, somewhat uncomfortably, Jared saw his P.A waiting for him. "What is it Danni?"

She handed him several files. "These need your signature, your mother called and so did Jensen. Your mother wants you to call her back and Jensen said not to go out for lunch he's bringing you something to eat." Jared saw a faint blush cross the young woman's face. He knew she had a massive crush on boyfriend but he pretended not to notice to save her from embarrassment.

"Thanks Danni." He smiled and let himself into his office, shutting the door behind him.

 

An hour later his intercom buzzed. "Yes?"

"Jensen is here Sir."

Jared grinned. "He can come in Danni and hold my calls for a while please."

"Yes Sir."

 

"Hey sweetheart." Jensen grinned as he closed the door, shutting out the staff beyond.

"Jen hunny." Jared looked at Jensen's empty hands. "I thought you were bringing me lunch?"

The young man grinned. "No. I said I was bringing you something to eat..." He unbuttoned the fly on his jeans slowly and Jared gaped. He flew from his chair and quickly threw the lock on the door before kneeling on the floor in front of Jensen, expensive suit be dammed! Jensen pulled his soft cock out of his underwear and stroked Jared's cheek with his other hand. "Open up Jay." He whispered. Obediantly Jared opened his mouth wide as Jensen fed him his cock. He placed his palms on his own thighs, knowing that he couldn't use his hands until Jensen told him to. "Good cock slut." Jensen purred as he thrust his rapidly hardening dick to the back of the older man's throat, his fingers twisted into the back of long silky hair. Six inches in and Jared started gagging and coughing. Jen loosened his hold for Jay to pull back, which he did, taking several deep breaths and using the back of his hand to wipe pre-cum and saliva from his chin. He grinned up at the young blonde and slipped his lips over Jen's cock again, encouraging him to fuck his mouth again. "Fuck Jay!" Jen groaned thrusting as deep as his long cock would go. "I'm gonna give you a choice now sweetheart. You can have my load in your mouth or in your ass again. Choose quickly cos' you've already got me real close."

"My ass." Jared gasped taking Jensen's cock from his mouth. "Fuck me."

"You forgetting your manners again Jay?" Jensen took hold of his length and lightly slapped it against the brunette's cheek.

"Please! Please Jen...I need your cock! Love you fucking me.."

Jensen nodded. "Bend over the desk Jay."

Jared scrambled to his feet, already fumbling to undo his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. When they were around his ankles he leaned forward onto his solid wooden desk. Jensen's fingers slid between his ass cheeks. "Still nice and wet sweetheart." Two fingers sank into his whole then and Jared mewled, trying to be quiet. "Still nice and loose from this morning too." Jen cooed. "Good, means I can just push on in.." Jared gasped when the broad head of his lover's cock pushed swiftly into him.

"Jen!" His fingers clamped down onto the end of the desk, gouging into the grain of the wood.

"Shhh sweetheart." Jen soothed as he carried on thrusting his meaty cock deep into his boyfriend. "You want Danni to know how much you love taking my big dick up your ass?" The older man shook his head. "Then you need to be quiet Jay." Jensen gave Jay a minute to compose himself before suddenly taking  a painful grip on his hips and barrelling his thick member hard and fast into Jay's tender hole. "I'm gonna cum Jay , fuck baby. Gonna soak your hole again!" The teenager grunted as he slammed home. "Get yourself off Jay."

Jared moaned and released the desk with one hand to jerk his leaking dick roughly. He felt Jensen lose his rhythm and mutter "fuck fuck fuck!" as he spilled inside him. Jay clamped his teeth together to avoid crying out as his cum erupted from his throbbing cock and ran down the side of his desk.

Jensen patted him on the ass when he started to pull his pants back up. "Did you enjoy your lunch sweetheart?" Jensen grinned and tucked his softening cock back into his pants.

"Yeah." Jared pulled the smaller man to him and kissed his forehead. "It was just what I needed hunny."

"I'll see you at home later?"

Jared nodded. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

The blonde smiled. "Sure, sounds good. Shall I make a reservation?"

The brunette kissed his lover's lips this time. "Yeah, surprise me."

"Again?" Jensen raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Thankyou Jen." Jared said softly, looking into those apple green eyes again. "I wasn't coping very well. I needed you"

"I know sweetheart, that's what I'm here for." Jensen replied tenderly against Jay's lips. "I love you so much Jared."

"I love you too Jen." Jared grinned. "Now go, I gotta get some work done."

Jensen chuckled and unlocked the office door. He pulled it open to see Danni standing suspiciously close to it. "Bye Danni." Jen smiled when she flushed a bright red.

"Goodbye Jensen. Do you want me to call a car around for you?"

"Nah, I'm gonna walk. Don't think I'll be able to sit down for a while." He threw a wink back at Jared as he strolled away.

Jared laughed hard when he saw the shocked expression on his P.A's face. "Get back to work Danni."

 

 

 

                                                                                                                       THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
